austin and ally love story
by mermaidouou
Summary: there are 2 new girls at st. francis. There names are Ally and Trish. what happens if the y met 2 cute boys named austin and dez. Who will have dez and who will have austin? this is a story about heart breaks, love and friendship.


**Chapter 1: Invisible**

Hi my name is Aquamarine and you are reading my dairy. I am 16 years old. I love to go to school. I feel like my Aunt Lily and uncle kase is hiding something from me, but I don't know what. Well `I need to go to school so bye diary. *

***At school***

***I came in my class and sat down. `I saw Cody the most popular guy in the school. I have a major crush on him.**

**"Hi Cody"**

**Cody: * talking to a different person. ***

***I tapped him on the shoulder* "Cody"**

**Cody: "…"**

**"Never mind."**

***At last period that is music***

**Teacher: " ok sense this is the end of the quarter we are going to have a concert. There are going to be 3 different groups and there are going to be 3 people in each group. 3 people are going to pick out the hat and they will be there teams, Cody, Alex, and Olive. **

***Olive got Jane, and Tyler. * **

**"Cody now your up," **

***I was hoping I would be on his team until this. ***

**Cody said, "Allison". **

**Aquamarines Pov:**

**O NO Allison. Allison is Cody's girlfriend. Ok Nicole just relax you can be still on Alexis team but this is the bad part, Cody said my name. Now I have to work with Cody and his stupid girlfriend tomorrow at school lord please give me luck.**** ***

**At home***

**I wrote in my diary***

**Dear diary,**

**I have to work with the cutest and most popular girl in school and with his stupid girlfriend what am I suppose to do? I guess I have to face him and his stupid girlfriend. But lets forget about her for now. Today I touched Cody; I felt a feeling my heart was beating fast and by that time I knew I couldn't let him go. Hey that is a good song I would call it "Every time we touch." But of Couse I am always invisible to him. Well its time for dinner Ill write to u after bye.**

** From,**

** Aquamarine.**

***At dinner***

*** Writing the song***

**Aunt Lily: What are you writing sweeties?**

**" Nothing"**

**Aunt Lily: ok honey.**

**Chapter 2: IMYC and an unexpected surprise**

**Dear diary,**

**Today I'm working with Cody and Allison. Maybe I won't be invisible to him sense we are in a group with him. BTW I finished the song maybe at break I can sneak into the music room and play it. Yeah that's what I'm going to do. Wish me luck.**

** Love,**

**Aquamarine.**

***At school in the music room***

***Aquamarine is singing "Every time we touch***

**Someone came into the music room but Aquamarine didn't notice.**

**Aquamarine sighs and then turns around and she saw Cody* " What are you doing here Cody?"**

**Cody: "…."**

**Aquamarine: I thought so. * Starts to walk away. ***

**Cody: " wait" Holds Aquamarines arm***

**Aquamarines Pov:**

**OMG he's holding my hand.**

**Cody: Did you write that song?**

**Aquamarine: Yes**

**Cody: who's it about?**

**Aquamarine: * tears streaming down her face and then she ran away. ***

**Cody: Wait *what is her name Aquamarine yeah that's it* Aquamarine wait. * What did I do? ***

** Aquamarine: * I couldn't tell Cody it was about him that would be embarrassing. Maybe a drink of water might help me feel better. ***

**She went to the girls restroom and drank water but some spilled on her.**

**Aquamarine: O great just what I needed. * Then she screamed when she fell down to the ground. Then she tried to get herself up but she couldn't her legs were pulled together and they were slimy and then she said, "OMG I'm a mermaid.' Then she screams again, and then she wondered if she could do other powers like mako mermaid has. The school bell rings. O well ill try it when I'm with Allison.**

**Chapter 3: working together and revenge**

**Now its time for the IMYC with Allison and Dani. "Be brave Aquamarine be brave."**

**"Hey guys are we doing this thing or what?" **

**Allison: Did you really have to pick her out of the hat? O well I got a perfect song we could sing. How about dark horse by Katy Perry?**

**Cody: You know I love you baby but how 'bout Aquamarines song. What's the song that you sang in the music room Aquamarine?**

**"Um every time we touch."**

**Allison: No dark horse come on baby please choose dark horse. * Does a puppy eye. ***

**Cody: fine is that ok with you Aqua is that ok if I call you aqua?**

**"Yes" but…"**

**Allison: great she chooses dark horse! Ok Of course I'm going to sing and Cody can do the rapping sense he knows how to rap and you aquamarine can just stay in the background and just do the instrumental parts and garage band if we need it.**

**Now it's my time to get revenge and try my powers. ***

**" Hey Allison" she turned around and then I did my water power on her but then I saw Cody surprised face then I ran away but then he caught up to me and pulled me toward him. **

**Allison: You little brat then she ran to the girls bathroom.**

**Chapter 4; questions and curiosity **

**Cody: How did you do that Aqua?**

**"Do what"**

**Cody: You know what I mean tell me.**

**"Nope"**

**Cody: hey do u have a tickle spot?**

**"Yes, my tummy.**

**Cody: tell me or I'll tickle or tummy.**

**"Never"**

**Then Cody ran to me and then I ran but he caught up to me.**

**"Ok ill tell u"**

**Cody: ok **

**Then I ran off as fast as light**

**Cody: Y is she keeps doing that? Running of like that but now she is fast as light. I will find how she can do that. Maybe I should do some research about it.**

**At Cody's house**on the computer * He typed: What thing can have waterpower's and run at the speed of light?**

**The computer got: It's a mythical creature. If it touches water something will happen. She can do all sorts of powers more then I can say but be warned they can be kind of dangerous to the people who they are jealous of are just don't like.**

**Cody: I'll will talk to Aqua tomorrow on Friday and then spill some water on her then follow her as fast as I can.**


End file.
